


Braking trust, ripping soul

by Elena24



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena24/pseuds/Elena24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>`I love you Ty ` Zane pull the trigger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braking trust, ripping soul

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me I am new

Zane can't wait to arrive home, after 3 weeks gone undercover he missed his husband, He try to call his Ty but no answer

Well that is strange. 

Zane slipped inside the house expecting to find Ty on the couch or in the kitchen but his nowhere, zane starts to hear muffled groans

and gaseps from the direction of the bedroom, the sound is like a horrible whisper of bedsprings and plasrude moans.

 

The noises were getting lauder as Zane grew closer, feeling dread cream up the back of his throat Zane paused just before the closed

door, his heartbeat was pounding so fast and he tried to calm himself down by telling that nothing was wrong that whatever fear 

his having is probably false. Taking a deep breath Zane turned the metal handle of the door and inchead it open and there on his bed 

was his husband Ty and their friend Nick

 

Zane coldn't look away paralysed  in horror as Nick paund away at Ty,

_Nononono,_ a desperate voice inside of him chants as his heart and soul drops to the ground when everything he’d believed to be real and good crashes and burns.

 

`oh oh fuck Nick.... i'am so close..faster faster please`Ty moans `fuck Ty you're so tight so..so perfect``harder fuck me harder Nick`

Nick moans at each time he thrusts into Ty, he grabs Ty's hips then quickly increased his thrusts  harder faster into him hearing skin smack together

Zane starts crying he feels like his soul is riped from his chest and he can't breathe. Nick's the one who's the first to notice Zane 

`Ty` Nick says with a frantic voice while pulling away`Ty, Zane` Zane watches as his husband expression of bliss change to

One of confusion as Nick's dicks slides right out of his ass, and then expression of horrific realization when he turns his gaze

towards Zane.

 

`Zane` his husband says while scrambling off the bed `Zane` Ty and Nick says at the same time scrambling to find samething to cover themselves up with, both sounding like we're panicking. 

Zane never felt such a strong sense of sorrow and betrray before `I trusted you` Zane screams Ty starts to pale `Zane..o god Zane`

`Zane...This this is not.. god Zane` Nick gasp `Ty h h  how could you?``Zane baby ...`Ty go to him but Zane steps back  and put a

hand forward to stop him `Zane i'am sorry  soo sorry. ..please` `why Ty why?` Zane ask crying `Zane i. .i please Zane I am sorry I love you`

Zane pull his gun out `Zane baby? Zane what are you doing put the gun down` `why Ty why did you do this to me?` Ty starts to cry 

`I am sorry so sorry please please ..` Zane put the gun up to his head `Zane Zane what...what are you doing? O god o god no no 

baby please please I love you` Ty begs crying Nick watch Ty, Ty look at Nick  and then at Zane but Zane know they will try to take 

the gun from him `Ty I am sorry I wasn't enough for you` `No Zane you are you are everything to me please forgive me please

Put the gun down``I love you Ty` Zane pull the trigger and everything goes dark


End file.
